


Хуёвый арт

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал ME [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Что нарисовать на Фандомную Битву?Когда планов выше крыши и хочется всего и сразу, а получается как всегда.Превью: 600*725 px, 366 КБПолноразмер по клику: 1212*1464 px, 1,87 Мб
Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал ME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q6: визуал ME, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Хуёвый арт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Злодейский план](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220256) by [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince). 



[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IrFpQ1.png)  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q6"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZmjaQ.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
